


Girls Talk

by pinoythinker



Category: Political RPF - Philippine 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinoythinker/pseuds/pinoythinker
Summary: Leni Robredo proudly talks about her boyfriend, Digong Duterte’s big size to her girl friends.





	Girls Talk

“Ano bang nagustuhan mo kay Digong?” Ara asked, Leni looked at her with a furrowing eyebrows. There are so many reasons to answer such question, she didn’t know where to start.

“Sorry, hindi ko kase siya type kaya I’m wondering.” Sol joined in.

“Mabuti nang ganon.” Leni chuckled.

The girls laughed. “Oh my God.” Lita interrupted the laughter after being silent while browsing photos on her iPad.

They looked at her in anticipation. “Bakit?” Sol asked. “Alam ko na why you like Digong.” Lita smirked and continued swiping for more photos.

They leaned towards her to check what was she looking at. “Oh my God, Leni.” They sounded so amazed.

Her forehead wrinkled as she looked at them. She moved towards them to have a peek on the iPad’s screen.

Lita zoomed in Digong’s huge bulge in one of his pictures. Leni oppressed her large grin.

“Totoo yan?!” Sol asked her, Leni just smiled. “My God, ang laki ha? I’m checking the other photos and consistent ha?” Lita kept zooming in. “Totoo nga yon, girl?” Ara nagged her.

“Yung laki talaga ng boyfriend ko yung topic natin?” She found it silly and a little awkward.

“Sige na! Tayo tayo lang naman. Malaki talaga?” Lita retorted, Leni knew it wouldn’t be much of a harm. She knew her man’s size is really something to brag about.

“Mmm, oo.” She nodded as she blushed. “Oh my God, mare. Panalo ‘to.” Sol exclaimed.

Ara took a heavy sip of her cocktail before reacting, “pero merong malalaki na mahaba lang di ba pero hindi ano, yung thick ba tawag doon?”

“Malaki, Ara. Malaki talaga.” Leni clarified.

They laughed with how proud Leni was. “As in?” Ara responded, Leni described his girth with her hands.

“Punyeta. Ramdam na ramdam ko yung laki ha.” Ara exclaimed in jest.

“Magaling ba?” Lita asked. “Oo nga, usually di ba if the guy is big hindi naman sila marunong—“

“Mm? Marunong siya.” Leni scoffed. “Magaling pa sa magaling, girl.” Leni interrupts defending her man. “Ay, defensive si bakla.” They cracked a laughter.

“Totoo nga. I don’t know kung dahil ba alam niya talaga yung katawan ng babae o sadyang magaling lang talaga siya.” Leni rebutted.

“Either way, wala kang talo.” Ara replied. “Wala talaga,” Leni agreed. “Yung experience ko with Digong? Honestly, I’m getting the best sex with him.” She confessed triggering cheers from her girlfriends.

“My God!” They exclaimed. “Parang nagbago na yung tingin ko kay Digong.” Sol remarked, Leni laughed.

“Alam niya talaga how to do it. Alam mo yung hagod na hagod...“

“Nakakaloka yung hagod na hagod.” They bursted.

“Seryoso nga,” Leni continued. “Magco-cum ka pa lang, hayan na naman siya to give you another orgasm.” She bragged, reminiscing the mind blowing experiences he imprinted on her.

The girls couldn’t help but be shook by the insiders Leni was sharing. She never had much friends to open up her great sex life with Digong and she felt so proud sharing it with them.

“Bakit parang type ko na rin yata si Digong?” Ara jested. Leni pursed her lips, “No.” she uttered.

“Kailangan ko rin yata ng Digong.” She followed. “Ang yummy ng ganon.” Sol gushed. “Pwede bang pahiram kay Digong kahit one day lang?” Lita jested.

“Di pwede.” Leni flashed a sly smile.

“Ano ba yan! Ayaw magshare.” They replied in a joking manner.

“If my man was that big rin and kung ganyang din kagaling, nako. Baka di na ako makalakad. Bed ridden na ako.” Lita expressed. “Literal na bed ridden kase araw araw kayong nasa bed.” Sol humored out, they laughed.

“Grabe yung girls bonding na to ha? Talagang si Digong yung main topic.” Leni chuckled. “Si Digong na daks.” Ara corrected. “Sira.” Leni blushed.

After a couple of minutes, Digong came to fetch Leni.

“Hello. Sunduin ko lang si Leni mga ma’am.” He opened and held Leni by her waist.

The girls couldn’t help but give each other some oppressed stare after talking about him while he isn’t around.

“Mata, ang mata.” Leni reminded them. Digong wondered what she meant but he didn’t bother to ask anymore. The girls chuckled quietly before they greeted him back.

“Ara, eyes on me.” Leni noticed.

After some formal and light greetings, Digong and Leni began to walk away from them.

“Ingat kayo.”  
“See you soon, girl.”  
“Thanks sa time.”

They exchanged.

“Hinay hinay lang.”  
“Wag masyado ha? Maawa sa bahay bata.”  
“Baka di makalakad bukas.” They jested with a soft voice that Leni and Digong could no longer hear it from their position.

“By,” Leni called as they walked towards their car. He looked at her in response. “May gawa ka mamaya?” She asked. “Wala man, bakit? Gusto mo lumabas?” He guessed, willing to spend time with her if she wants to.

“Hindi, okay na ako sa loob.” She hinted though he didn’t quite get it. She leaned towards him for a whisper, “mamaya pwede?” She teased.

He looked at her with a smirk, “basta ikaw. Makakatanggi ba ako?” He replied.


End file.
